the_xiao_long_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiley Alexandra Hunt
"Advisories?" ''- Kiley, to Indiana, misunderstanding the word. Kiley Alexandra Hunt is a deuteragonist of The Xiao Long Chronicles, a previous huntress in training from Signal Academy, who then transferred to Beacon Academy. When she crash landed near Cydonia, she was trapped in a portal for four year, when she retuned to Remnant, she became the lookout for Cydonia. Character Data File Appearance Before crashing on the outskirts of Cydonia, Kiley appears as a young teenager, as her age was that, with ginger hair and cyan eyes and pale skin. After crashing near Cydonia, she was trapped in a portal for a few weeks, but on her end it had been four years, so she aged to a young adult, with slightly longer hair and a more developed body. She wears a light brown T-Shirt, light blue 3/4 jeans, a black belt and white boots. She wears her gauntlets when she is in combat, and wears a sleeveless white leather jacket when she is outside of Cydonia. Before the crash, she wore a pink vest and a short sleeves white leather jacket with her emblem printed on the back. She wore a pink skirt with white leggings and white trainers and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. Personality To be added Before the Story To be added The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 1: A Special Semblance * Monsters * The Brightest Light is the DARK * A forgotten Past * Rescuing Epsilon * Brothers and Sisters * The Right Choice * In the Flesh! - Finale Part 1 * The End of the Beginning - Finale Part 2 Volume 3: Everybody Lies * Rhapsody * Mad * Day * Daydream * Time * Falls * Fall * Half-Life Part 1 * Skyfall Part 4 Killed Victims * Multiple Grimm types * Multiple White Fang soldiers * Multiple Grymm Relationships Family * Jameson Hunt - Father * Samantha Hunt - Mother * Robert H. Indiana - Boyfriend Allies * David Xiao Long - Friend and teammate * Anna Kyle - Friend and teammate * Linda Kaytlyn - Superior Enemies * Crane (''Deceased) - Enemy and Attempted Killer * Lexus Taub (Deceased) - Unwilling superior and Traitor Trivia * Kiley's character is an original character created by the author. ** Her original forename, Samantha, came from the casting call name used for Jessie Anderson in The Walking Dead. ** Her new forename, Kiley, means "Good Looking", and was picked due to the nature of her appearance and the name, and so the "K" in Team DARK makes more sense. ** Her middle name, Alexandra, comes from a variation of "Alexandria", the name of the community that the group live in on The Walking Dead. ** Her surname, Hunt, came from the character Gene Hunt from Life on Mars. * Kiley was not crated when the story started, she was created at a later date since a new team needed to be created, and teams need four people. Hence, David, Anna, Robert and Kiley made Team DARK.